


Гриффиндорские замашки

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Первокурсница Тонкс поспорила, что сможет пробраться ночью в кабинет профессора Снейпа...
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Гриффиндорские замашки

Длинная, нескладная тень завхоза Филча колеблется на стене. Абсурдно огромная по сравнению с маленькой свечкой, которая ее отбрасывает. 

— Аргус, что вы здесь делаете? — раздается строгий голос профессора Макгонагалл. 

Тот отшатывается и прижимается тощими лопатками к стене. Потом выпрямляется. 

— Патрулирую коридор, м-мэм. Мне показалось, детишки забрались в кабинет профессора. Шумно тут было. 

— Странно, — строго смотрит на него профессор Макгонагалл из-под квадратных очков. — Я не слышала никакого шума. Шли бы вы спать, Аргус. 

Филч шумно сглатывает. 

— Д-да, мэм. Я только поищу свою кошку, мэм. 

Дождавшись, пока профессор Макгонагалл покинет злосчастный коридор, Филч отлепляется от стены. 

На секунду лицо становится напряженным, а затем его нелепая фигура быстро меняется, точно тающая восковая свечка. 

И вот уже вместо старика на пороге кабинета стоит маленькая девочка лет одиннадцати. Ее розовые волосы воинственно торчат в разные стороны. 

— Чуть не спалилась, — говорит Тонкс. 

Затем, пошарив в карманах мантии, она извлекает длинную шпильку. 

Против отпирающих заклятий можно навести чары. А вот на шпильки у профессоров обычно не хватает фантазии. 

К тому же Тонкс первокурсница и знает не так уж и много отпирающих заклятий. Впрочем, расстраиваться по этому поводу ей некогда — замок гостеприимно щелкает.

Ну, как гостеприимно? Примерно как захлопнувшаяся крокодилья пасть. 

Обратного пути уже нет.

Тонкс задувает свечу — не дай Мерлин, ее еще кто-нибудь увидит. 

Сразу становится как-то страшновато и неуютно... Бр-р. 

Но ничего страшного ведь не случится, говорит себе Тонкс и зябко передергивает плечами. 

Еще мгновение — и прощайте, остатки храбрости. Но разве Тонкс — трусиха? Она саму Макгонагалл обвела вокруг пальца и не пикнула! И Тонкс шагает в темноту, не засветив даже волшебную палочку.

Энни с третьего курса показывала ей заклинание. Но как будто Тонкс и без этого нечего зубрить! Программа первого курса ведь такая сложная. 

В общем, Тонкс забыла...

Но ничего страшного. Она помнит, где стол профессора Снейпа, а больше ей ничего и не надо. Залезть в любой ящик и забрать трофей — что может быть проще. 

Двигаясь на ощупь и ушибив по дороге мизинец на левой ноге, Тонкс внезапно во что-то влетает. Ладони скользят по гладкой полировке. 

Ага, стол. Подумаешь, ошиблась на пару шагов. 

Ей очень повезет, если ящики будут не заперты. Потому что попасть шпилькой в замочную скважину в полной темноте — задачка похитрее, чем заставить ананас танцевать. 

Она тянет верхний ящик — и он поддается. 

Определенно, ей сегодня очень везет. 

Внезапно вспыхивает свет, и Тонкс обреченно жмурится — все-таки попалась. Теперь родителей точно вызовут в школу. Шутка ли — рыться в столе у преподавателя! Кому теперь расскажешь, что она делала это на спор?

Профессор Снейп смотрит на нее, изжелта-зеленый от злости, и воинственно торчащие кудряшки Тонкс сами собой поникают. Она пытается выглядеть такой хорошей, такой примерной девочкой... Но за первый семестр в школе преподаватели успели ее изучить и уже не верят.

— Вот блин, — высказывается Тонкс уже вслух и запоздало охает. Потому что видит, какое лицо у профессора Снейпа. 

Она втягивает голову в плечи и говорит как ни в чём не бывало, будто они встретились случайно, ну, скажем, по дороге в Большой зал или в коридоре:

— Доброй ночи, профессор. А я тут... Заблудилась нечаянно. 

Ну все. 

Сейчас на нее будут орать. Громко. Возможно, даже кинут банкой с тараканами, как предупреждала Эмили. Надо было все-таки ее послушаться и никуда не ходить. 

— Мой кабинет похож на спальню Хаффлпаффа? — орет профессор. 

— Ага. Такой же уютный, — пищит Тонкс и пытается обезоруживающе улыбаться. Такие улыбки всегда просто замечательно действуют на ее маму. Она сразу начинает улыбаться в ответ. Но у профессора Снейпа губы остаются точно такими же, поджатыми в тонкую полоску. Поэтому улыбка Тонкс сама собой увядает. 

Ну и пожалуйста. 

— Вы еще и в мой стол полезли, прекрасно, — продолжает профессор злорадно. — И что вы там хотели найти? Подушку и одеяло? 

Тонкс молчит и заливается краской. 

И вся ее метаморфомагия ничего с этим поделать не может. Кажется даже, что вздумай она превратиться в вампира — и тот, вопреки всем законам логики, магии и здравого смысла, получился бы красным, как помидор. 

— Вам не говорили, мисс Тонкс, что не следует совать нос в чужие кабинеты, чужие столы и чужие дела? — цедит сквозь зубы профессор. Но уже не вопит. Наверное, хороший знак. Или нет? Не может же она так просто от него отделаться. 

— Извините... 

Но профессор еще не закончил ее распекать. 

— Как вы вообще на Хаффлпафф попали, с такими гриффиндорскими замашками? — и мстительно добавляет, что и родители ее наверняка были с этого факультета. Затем он говорит кое-что еще о ее родителях.

Звучит это отнюдь не комплиментом, и Тонкс задыхается от обиды. Если бы он орал на нее саму, она бы поняла! Но мама с папой-то тут при чем?

Поэтому Тонкс вдыхает глубоко-глубоко. Смотрит прямо в глаза противному профессору. И говорит звонко и совсем невежливо:

— А моя мама училась на вашем дурацком Слизерине. И наверное, ей у вас не нравилось, потому что она сбежала от этих чистокровных задавак с магглорожденным, моим папой. Так бы никто не смог, даже гриффиндорцы. И вы не смогли бы, а...

Тут она замирает, увидев, как вытягивается лицо профессора.

— Вон отсюда! — орет он так, что склянки в его кабинете жалобно звенят.

Тонкс внимательно вглядывается ему в глаза и, ойкнув, бросается к выходу.

Когда Тонкс уже засыпает, ей вдруг почему-то приходит в голову, что профессор Снейп, наверное, и сам бы не отказался сбежать с кем-нибудь от своих занудных слизеринцев, и, если честно, Тонкс его прекрасно понимает.

***

Наутро она ждет вызова к декану, головомойки, чего угодно. Но ничего, совсем ничего не происходит.

Тонкс озадачена.

На зельеварении она пытливо вглядывается в профессора Снейпа. Тот почему-то отводит глаза.

Тонкс озадачена еще больше. Почему он делает вид, будто ничего не случилось?

Шёпотом она быстро пересказывает события прошлой ночи Эмили.

— Ну это же элементарно! — говорит она снисходительно и машет пером так, что едва не сбивает очки с собственного носа.

Тут мимо проходит профессор Снейп, и она умолкает. Затем продолжает пугливым шепотом, косясь на его удаляющуюся спину:

— Ну это же элементарно, Тонкс! Он просто твою маму испугался. Нажалуйся он Спраут — пришлось бы ее в школу вызывать. Понимаешь?

Тонкс кивает.

Да, мама у нее такая. Если бы еще не любовь к дурацким именам...

А затем она улыбается. Коварно, как настоящая слизеринка.

Раз уж она узнала слабое место профессора Снейпа, то совать нос в чужие дела очень даже надо.


End file.
